


Neon/Shadow

by Xekstrin



Series: KDA Week 2019 [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: Evelynn goes hunting, looking for something small and weak to pass the evening with, and finds Kai'sa instead.





	Neon/Shadow

It had been a complete accident, of course.

The lights strobed and flickered on beat with the music. Evelynn could feel the bass ringing up every inch of her heels, up her calves, through her body, circling her head. The floor throbbed with it, and with the movement of a hundred sweating bodies. She closed her eyes, drink in hand, and let herself sink down into the thrumming floor. One time years before, she read that most deep ocean predators hunted by vibrations, by finding patterns. 

She liked that.

Here an awkward shuffle; boring. Someone off-beat; boring. Someone stumbling drunk; boring. 

She opened her eyes again but everyone might as well have been camouflaged. The colors and lights made every human meld together. It made her think of something else, but it took her a moment to place it: rain drops. Watching streetlights through the window of a moving car, at night, in the rain. The droplets would form rivulets; she'd trace them from the top of the glass to the bottom, and the patter of the storms outside and the music inside became one indistinct hum. 

She thought about being inside a car right then with another warm body. Memories, and plans for later tonight. The way the heat rose off a person's skin and pressed to a car window, fogging it up. The blast of their breath against the glass. The backseat of her car was a filthy place, innocuous but seedy, innocent but inviting. 

_Come sit with me for a bit,_ she wanted to say to someone, she was almost desperate enough to think she might want to say it to _anyone_ , and that's when she locked eyes with Kai'sa across the dance floor. 

The lights alternated, blue and purple. Heartbeats where it was too dark to see anything at all. Kai'sa didn't recognize her; she continued dancing, having the time of her life. 

A sharp stab of want, unfamiliar, struck Evelynn for a moment. But then she remembered— _n_ _ot her— maybe one day but not tonight. Not Kai'sa_.

Slowly, Evelynn relaxed at her perch by the bar. Instead of doing anything or hunting anyone she just watched Kai'sa. Living her life without a care in the world, the dancer was in her element. People and life and movement. She told a story with every gesture, not that anyone around her was sober or smart enough to get it. 

But that was okay. Kai'sa wasn't the sort to take that personally.

It took some of the edge off, watching her. Evelynn finally enjoyed herself for the first time all night, until Kai'sa wandered over to the bar to order something. Then there was tension again, the vibrations in the air. Every instinct told her how she could pounce and she didn't want to, not to Kai'sa.

But it would be rude not to at least say hello.

Grabbing a bottle of water, Evelynn walked up right behind Kai'sa and said, "You look like you've worked up a sweat."

It wasn't the same as hurting someone, but Evelynn got a hit of pure fear from Kai'sa in that moment. She knew she'd be savoring it for years. 

Whirling around, Kai'sa glared down at her for an instant before recognizing her. 

The shift was immediate. 

"Eve!"

She threw her arms around Evelynn, squeezing her tight and holding her close. Evelynn returned the embrace, one hand on the small of Kai'sa's back. It was an innocent place to rest her palms, or it should have been, if Kai'sa were wearing an entire shirt. Damn her and her preference for crop tops. 

_This is dangerous._ She felt sweat slick on her fingertips and reminded herself, _Not tonight. Not on a night when I'm like this._

"What are you doing here?" Kai'sa asked, accepting the water gratefully. She drained it in three gulps. 

"Ahri's not in the mood and I'm bored," Evelynn said, eyes flickering back to the crowd. "I want something to pass the time with."

Kai'sa never started pressing or judging or lecturing her when she called people _things_ , which took half the fun out of doing it. She just said, "Well, you'll have a hard time doing that lurking over here in the dark. Come dance with me."

 _What if I like it better in the dark?_ is what she could have said, to toy with her and keep the game afoot.

But instead Evelynn set aside her drink. She couldn't fight back the smile on her face, not that she particularly wanted to.

"Well. How can I say no to that?"

Evelynn extended a hand and Kai'sa grabbed it, spinning her out onto the dance floor. 


End file.
